spare me from your tears
by blu-babe
Summary: there is swearing! now in this fic they are 13, so there isn't much towards kissing but there is a lot of crying and flash balcks, and it is an inukag mirsan fic. warning: much deathrnthis is my third fanfic, please R
1. at school

Best of friends or worst enamies?

It was her first day of seventh grade in a new school, and kagome higurashi had taken a seat at a desk in the back of the room, trying to make sure that no one would be able to sit by her. A girl named sango hikashi took a seat in the back as well, in the same corner as kagome "hi, my name's sango what's yours?" she asked, "I'm kagome" she replied. "are you new to this school?" "Yeah" She didn't really want to talk with any one, as far as she was concerned she didn't need any friends.

flash back

"hey kagome!" she turned around to see kikyo running to cath up with her. "hey buddy!" she shouted back waiting for her best and only friend. "so what are you doing over the summer?" she asked as she caught up. "I'm not sure, you wanna come over and play on the n64 with me?" "Well, I don't…" "I got mariokart again!" "Okay!!" they ran off giggling towards kagome's house. Just as they left the school grounds a group of boys surrounded them "well well if it isn't the twins!" they all laughed as kagome shouted "we're not twins!" "hey kagome don't be so hard on them, they are just boys….cute boys" kikyo smiled towards the leader of the group. "come on kikyo, not again I thought we were gonna play mariokart!" she pleaded with her friend. "hey kikyo, if you ditch the baby, I'll go out with you" kikyo's eyes glazed over "okay" she walked off with the boys and left kagome to walk home alone.

end flash back

Two boys walked over and greeted sango "who's this?" the one with black hair asked pointing at kagome. "This is kagome, she's the new kid." Sango looked like she could've jumped up and down with joy. "Hello kagome, I'm miroku and this is inuyasha" he said, he reached out to shake her hand but she just looked away. The boy with silver hair laughed at miroku "haha, she already turned you down" "oh yeah, well I bet she'dve turned you down too" "nuh uh" "ya hu" "no" "yes" sango looked at the two boys and sighed, "they always do this" she whispered to kagome. She couldn't believe what they were fighting over. The teacher walked over "will you please stop fighting for once?" she asked, but kagome could tell that she was amused by the argument "he started it mrs. Kaede" miroku said pointing at inuyasha. "I don't care who started it, just stop it" "keh…fine" inuyasha crossed his arms and took his seat next to kagome's, and miroku sat in front of inuyasha. "oh great.." she mumbled to herself, she did not realize inuyasha could hear her since a hat was covering his ears. He opened his mouth to say something when some one punched him in the arm. "hey! Who did tha.." he looked up and saw koga standing there. "Hey mutt I do believe that is my seat." "you baka, you sit in the front" koga ignored his comment and tried to push him out of his seat "you only want to sit next to the new girl" he said making koga blush (a little) kagome looked up from the note pad she was doodling on, she was so confused, no guys had ever actually fought over getting to sit in the desk next to her before.

Flash back

"I aint sitting there" he yelled at his teacher, pointing at the spot next to kagome. "just take your seat!" the teacher shouted back. "no" "yes" "no" "yes" "no" "fine then you can sit in the corner." The boy looked at the teacher as though he had just announced that christmas would come 2 months early. Kagome sat there as tears welled up in her eyes and she ran out of the class crying. "okay, now I'll sit there" he said happily to the teacher as she ran out to find kagome. As soon as the teacher was out of ear shot the whole class, well all but one person, burst out laughing.

End flash back

She wasn't sure wether to laugh or cry, she thought they might just be joking about this, but she couldn't help it she started to cry a little. The two boys stopped fighting when they smelt the salt from her tears. "Kagome, why are you crying?" inuyasha asked, she looked up at him and koga "it's not funny you know," she stated "what's not funny?" koga asked, obviously confused "people acting like this around me!" she was crying even harder now. "Acting like what?" koga was obviously not getting the message. "Trying to make me like them, so they can hurt me!" she practically shouted the last part. Luckily there was still ten minutes till class so they were the only ones in the room and the teacher had left to pick up the announcments from the office. "That's not what we're doing though" inuyasha stated, he'd been waiting to find out the whole problem before answering. "I just want to sit here, and koga," he glared at him "wants to hit on you" kagome stopped crying and looked into his eyes to see if he was lying or not. She couldn't see anything that said he was so she sniffed a couple more times and said "really?" sango looked back, she'd been listening of course but didn't look back. "koga why don't you just go sit with ayame?" she glared at him, he shrugged and walked away.

kagome's POV  
i don't understand why he's so nice to me, i thought, most boys would do anything to get away from me, and yet he was fighting with that other boy so he could sit next to me. I wish I hadn't been so rude.

inuyasha's POV

that stupid baka wolf tried to hit on kagome, if I'd moved he would've been able to. But why did she cry? I wonder what she was drawing.

all POV

(Lunch time)

"So kagome, what's your favourite subject?" sango asked, inuyasha listened closly while devouring his lunch. "Well art is pretty much my best subject," she said poking at her food, or I don't know if it could pass as food. She had a few weird things in containers, a small slab of meat the smelled under cooked, and a jello-like sauce that had been poored on top of it. "What is that?" sango wrinkled her nose as she sniffed the food. "It's umm….it's uhh my moms…..special…meatloaf…surprise.."She was hesitant to answer, because she had to think up a good lie. "Oh, are you sure that thing's cooked" inuyasha asked, he could smell the raw meat from his spot across the table. She smelled it "well, I don't know, it's been in the fridge for a while." She replied poking it some more before taking a bite. She concentrated really hard to force her self not to gag on the taste.

(After school)

"Well I'll see you guys in calss tomorrow" she said. She started t walk off but heard a voice calling her "hey wait, I'll walk you home" she turned around to see inuyasha running towards her. "so where do you live?" he asked, "I uh live one 251 blake street, I live with my mom" she added the last part hastily. "cool! I live in 249 blaze street!" he sounded thrilled. We're neighbours! he thought happily, she forced a smile on her face "that's great" she said. As they walked inuyasha kept trying to get her to tell him about herself. All he learned was that she liked the color black, her favourite band was simple plan and she loved to draw anything that sat still for a minute. He told her that his favourite color was red, his favourite band was simple plan too, and he liked to doodle.


	2. the tragedy

chapter 2

after convincing inuyasha that she couldn't hang out because she had chores to do, she went in her house and ran up to her room. She put down her school bag and went into the kitchen to find her mother lying on the floor drunk. She sighed and walked over to the fridge. She pulled out a can of sprite and went back up to her room and did her homework. When she finnished she looked out her window and saw inuyasha running around with his dog in the backyard. "Kagome…are…You home?" she heard her mom calling up the stairs, so she went to go find her mom. "Will you be alright if I got out for a few hours, I won't be home until after you go to sleep so you'll have to make your own dinner again." She looked like she was sober again, kagome guessed that she had another date tonight and nodded her head as her mother went out the front door. She went into the living room and turned on the TV. She watched two of her favourite shows before she heard some one knocking at the door. She stood up and answered the door. Fear swept over her when she realized it was a police officer, "hello" she said, trying to remain calm. "are you kagome higurashi?" the officer asked, she sounded sad. "yes, I am kagome" "I have some bad news." "come in " she led the way to the living room and turned off the tv. "okay, there is no easy way to say this…your mother was killed in a drive-by shooting.she was the only one that was hit and died instantly so she did not suffer." She paused for a moment to let this sink in, "I…she…She said…She promised she'd come home…" kagome was in shock, her mother was dead her father went missing years ago, her brother had died a few months ago, her sister had abandoned her. "I understand that this is going to hurt for a while and I, that is to say the force and I cannot allow you to live here by yourself, but we can also not allow you to go off to an orphanage, so we will be assigning an officer to protect you until we find the scum bag that did this." Kagome nodded, barley noticing that she was shaking. She could feel the tears streaming down her face. I will go and retrieve the officer that will be watching over you while we continue our investigation." The officer stood up and left the house. She came back in a minute later with a tall silver haired man. She stared at him for a moment bfore wraping her arms around her leggs and drawing them up to her chest.

"this is sesshomaru, he is one of our top officers, he is going to be watching over you." She nodded and stood up. "you will have to stay at his place for the next day or two, but don't worry you can still come back home to get things, he is your neighbour." The female officer was still trying to brighten the mood a little.

(an hour later)

she had packed up a few days worth of clothes and her homework, and other important things, a disk man, her favourite cd's and er teddy bear. When she saw the house they were walking towards she looked confused. It was inuyasha's house, and he was standing there in the doorway he looked like he was about to cry himself. He ran towards kagome and gave her a small hug. He couldn't believe it, neither could she and she hugged him back. Sesshomaru showed her towards the guestroom between his and inuyasha's. she sat on the bed, pulled her knees up to her stomach again and cried her self to sleep.

Her mother was talkin with a guy and sitting at a table in the patio at her favourite café. Then a black van sped around the corner, a man wearing a white cloak leaned out the window and shot at her laughin.

"_Nooooo! Mommy!" she woke up screaming. She'd just seen the face of the man that killed her…it was the brother she thought had died. It took her a few moments to realize that some one had gagged her. She looked around and saw him. "Markufhf" she tried to yell his name but was muffled by the gag. She tried to pull it out of her mouth and realized he had tied her up as well. He was still wearing his white cloak and had draw his gun, he was about to pull the trigger. _She shot up, she looked around and didn't see her brother anywhere, and he was only in her dream. She realized there was a tall figure standing in her door way, "no, naraku leave me alone" she didn't want to wake any one else up, and it took her a few moments before she realized that it wasn't naraku. "Kagome, who's naraku?" it was inuyasha, she must've been talking in her sleep. "Naraku is my brother, or was anyways" she could feel the tears try to force their way down her face "he was in an accident a few months ago, I thought he died" "oh, I see" he walked over and sat on the end of her bed. "I think he might have been the one that shot my mum" she whispered, she regretted saying it though, she loved her brother and wished for the longest time he hadn't died. "I think you should tell that to my brother" he put his arm around her shoulder and they walked down stairs to the kitchen. Sesshomaru looked up from the stove; it looked like he was making spagetti. Mmm my favourite she thought, and she realized for the first time she hadn't eaten since lunch. "Would you like some spagetti?" she looked up at sesshomaru and nodded. He set a place on the table for her. "she says that she think her brother might have shot her mom" inuyasha said quietly. Sesshomaru looked a little shocked when he said this "is that so? What is your brothers name?" he was currious to see if the rumours surrounding her family were true. (AN: her family's the main topic at the police station in this story) "naraku" she whispered, if he hadn't been a demon I doubt he would have been able to hear it. He dropped the spoon he was stirring the sauce with. "did you say naraku?" "ya" "oh shit" he whispered, "inuyasha could you finnish cooking this? I need to uh…chack up on something" he walked out of the room, and headed for the phone. Inuyasha went over and stirred the sauce.

(30 minutes later)

Kagome and inuyasha ate their spagetti in silence and didn't look up when sesshomaru entered the kitchen. "kagome, I have been told that you are not to sleep in a room on your own so will have to sleep on a cot in my brothers room" she looked up, she was completley shocked, sleep on a cot in inuyasha's room? "Why does she have to sleep in my room?" inuyasha asked, he was just curious, "because the chief said so". Inuyasha stood up and went to set the cot up in his room.

(next day)

kagome and inuyasha got a ride to school with sesshomaru, who said he had some 'buisness' to attend to in the office. Sango and miroku ran up to greet them, it was Friday morning (AN: ye she started grade seven on a Thursday (2 weeks after everyone else did) "hey guys, we should have a sleep over at my house" sango said happily "I can't" kagome said "my mom needs my help with something this weekend" inuyasha looked at her and was about to say something when koga (surprise surprise) came up and put his hand on kagome's shoulder "did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" (AN: what a lame pick up line eh?) she reached up and slapped him across the face. Then she ran off crying inuyasha chased after her leaving two stunned friends and abaka wolf staring at kagome. "What did I do?" he asked, rubbing the red spot on his cheek. Snapping out of her shock, sango ran after kagome and inuyasha, dragging miroku behind her. They caught up and heard inuyahsa and kagome talking, "how could he say that? Right after my mother died!" "kagome, he didn't know, but I'm sure if he did, he wouldn't have said it" "bull shit, he's an insensitive, baka, and he's an ass!" "Well can't disagree there." He chuckled, and hugged her. "Come on, lets head to class." They stood up and walked towards their class. "Oh my god, kagome's mom just died?" sango looked horrified. "But hse just told you that she had to help her mom with something" miroku was right, she had just said that. "Maybe she didn't want any one to know?" sango was thinking really hard "But inuyasha knew about it" miroku once again had a good point.


	3. menoka shows up

Chapter 3

in the office with sess

"I am officer Tekashi," he showed his badge to the secretary sitting behind the desk " I have been given custody over kagome higurashi for the next few days, and have a few requests from the chief of police. First of all, she is to be given extra time to do her homework. Seccond this man," he held up a picture of a man with long stringy black hair, wearing a white baboons cloak "is under no surcumstances alloud to see, talk to or pic her up from school. Also she is to stay inside during all breaks and free periods until I have said so." He watched her write all the information down. "got it all?" he asked, and she nodded "and don't spread this around the school, it is to remain between the office and the police." We walked off as the secretary went to give a copy of the rules to the principal and Mrs. Kaede.

with inuyasha and kagome

"Hey, kagome! Inuyasha! Wait up!" sango and miroku were running down the hall towards their friends "what with not telling us the whole truth?" "yeah, we heard you talking after so hit koga" kagome couldn't believe it, they heard it she took a few deep breaths (she was still crying a bit) "look, I'm not ready to talk about it yet" she whispered, sango nodded her understanding, but miroku didn't seem to care "but you told inuyasha!" "no, my brother told me, and he heard from his boss." Inuyasha stated plainly. "What…oh yeah, your bro's with the FBI or something" miroku felt really bad now. They all walked kagome to her locker only to find an extremley rich-looking woman waiting for her. "Menoka?" kahome said, she looked as though she might cry again. The woman ran up to kagome and hugged her, "oh kagome, I was afraid naraku might have gotten you too!" "you mean, naraku was the one that did it?" she sobbed into her sisters arms. Inuyasha was shocked to see the smile on kagome's face "so, sis are you gonna introduce me or what?" she pulled apart from the death grip hug. "Ioh yeah, these are my new friends, sango, miroku and inuyasha. I am staying at inuyasha's house until they catch mums shooter. It wasn't really naraku was it?" menoka looked away from her little sister, "well from what I've seen of this case, all evidence points to him, but I thought he'd died in that accident" kagome forced back the rest of her tears "you guys, this is my sister, she left home a while ago, shortly after my dad died." "Hey" "hi" "so you're her sister eh?" inuyasha wasn't too fond of kagome's sister. He wasn't sure he liked any one in her family all that much. "Hey, whats with the atitude? All I did was come to make sure that so-called brother of mine didn't get my baby sister!" Inuyasha was pissed off now. "yeah sure, but you don't seem that choked up about your mother!" she looked at him, she felt like he'd just slapped her. "Kagome," she looked down at her sister again "here's my number and the hotel I'm staying at, you come and visit me whenever you can ok?" she looked up at menoka, "ok" and watched as her sister headed out the front door. She turned on inuyasha "how could you say that" she looked like she was about to cry again (AN: I warned you she cries a lot) "she came to help me through this!" inuyasha was stunned. Kagome had been the one to tell him how she hated her sister for aandoning her. "Ya it's funny that she only just came, what about the other times you said you'd needed her? She wasn't there for you then" "ya but she had her reasons!" "Like what?" "Our mother for one" "oh ya, so she'll only be here for you now that she's the only one left in your life that isn't being hunted by the FBI!" her eyes went wide as he said the last part. "What do you mean, my family is being hunted by the FBI?" she was beyond tears, she couldn't cry if she wanted to. Sesshomaru walkesd up behind inuyasha right before he'd said that her family was being hunted by the FBI "inuyasha, I thought I told you not to tell her that!" he sounded pissed. Inuyasha turned around slowly, and hwen he saw sesshomaru's face he bolted for the other end of the school. "You! Tell me! What the hell did he mean by that!" kagome was so angry she made sess look like he stubed his toe. "I can't that is confidential." He was speaking in a cold tone. "I don't care if it's top secret! Tell me" "no" "fine then I'll go live with my sister!" she turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist "do you know where she is?" he asked, sounding more concerned than angry. "Ya, she gave me her address and number" she said, she was shocked that he hadn't shouted at her again. "Where?" he narrowed his eyes as he said this. "Why should I tell you? You'll just try to stop me! She finnaly came back to me, why would I tell the FBI? Huh?" she was shouting again. "Because she is wanted for mass murder" he spoke quietly so only she could hear him "you're lying! She wouldn't…she couldn't…stop lying about her!" she screamed so loud that the few students that had shown up by now were staring at them "would you stop shouting!" "stop lying about my sister!" "I'm not lying!" "yes you are!" he rolled his eyes and grabbed the piece of paper out of her hand. "do you know why she left you all those years ago!" "no" "it was because she killed your father, then she killed 25 innocet children, then your own brother" again he was speaking so only she could hear him. "STOP LYING!" she shouted again, causing all the students in the hallwaty to look at them again. "Gimme back my paper too" she whispered the last part. "no, I think I'll hold onto this." He walked away tucking the paper into his pocket. Sango and miroku had tried to listen to their conversation but hadn't really gotten much out of what they'd said after inuyasha ran off. "Umm, I'll go get inuyasha then" miroku walked off leaving sango to deal with kagome who had broken down crying on the floor again. "Why were you shouting kagome?" "Huh? Oh I unno, just kinda…. Never mind lets go find inu." She stood up and forced back her tears. She could remember the address her sister had put on the piece of paper. She would sneak out later and visit her.

Lunch time

Kagome pushed her food away. There was no way she was eating anything until she saw her sister. No one really bothered to ask why, seing as they thought she was upset about her mom. They didn't talk much, because when ever they tried inuyasha would say something about menoka and kagome would either cry or yell at him. When every one had finnished eating their least favourite person decided to show up, yes koga really was that thick. "hey kagome, sorry about what I said earlier" he wasn't really but he wanted another shot. "what ever" she mumbled "would you like to hang out after school?" she looked at inuyasha "can't" koga looked like he'd just been slapped again. "why not?" "look she already said no so beat it" inuyasha stood up as he spoke. "fine what ever" koga walked off muttering things under his breath like 'stupid mutt' and 'damn bitch'.

okay sorry this chapter is shorter, but i'd like to dedicate this whole story, to my favourite little angel dude cole (i'm his baby sitter) he recently came down with a throat infection and is not feeling well. well, please review if you like this fanfic!


End file.
